The Marauders A History
by BranwenPadfoot
Summary: Die frühen Anfänge unserer liebsten Viererclique und das führnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks aus Sirius' Sicht.
1. Namen und Freunde

"Siiiiriuuuus!"

Sirius Black drehte sich stöhnend auf die andere Seite des Bettes und versuchte, die kreischende Stimme seiner Mutter zu überhören, indem er ein Kissen über den Kopf zog.

Allerdings half das nicht viel, denn schon flog die Tür auf und seine Mutter schneite herein.

"Alles Gute zum elften Geburtstag, mein Schatz!"

Das Kopfkissen wurde weggerissen und ehe Sirius auch nur irgendetwas tun konnte, saß ein kirschroter Abdruck eines feuchten Kusses auf seiner Wange.

"Mum… bitte…"

"Man wird nicht jeden Tag elf, junger Mann! Und außerdem ist gerade der elfte Geburtstag sehr wichtig in unserer Welt…"

Hogwarts. Achja.

Die samtenen Vorhänge wurden zurückgezogen und Sirius blinzelte, von dem plötzlichen Licht geblendet.

"Nun komm schon, Spätzchen, ich bin sicher, dir wird es in Hogwarts gefallen. Wenn du erst in Slytherin Freunde gefunden hast…"

Slytherin. Achja.

Sirius überlegte, was man mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er einmal nicht den Anforderungen seiner Eltern entsprach und in ein anderes Haus zugeteilt wurde. Er hatte schon Missfallen erregt, da er sich kaum an Debatten über die "schändlichen Blutsverräter" beteiligte (und wenn, diese noch in Schutz nahm) und die wunderbaren schwarzmagischen Bücher, die sein Vater aus der Black'schen Hausbibliothek empfahl, nicht las.

Er hatte längst aufgegeben, seiner Familie gefallen zu wollen, denn dafür hatte er trotz seiner gerade erst elf Jahre einen erstaunlichen Dickkopf und ebenso erstaunliche eigene Meinungen zu den Dingen.

"… du wirst jedenfalls ein richtiges Ass in Zaubertränke sein. Was auch sonst, bei den familiären Veranlagungen?"

Mrs. Black verfiel in ein äußerst lautes und schrilles Kichern.

"Nunja, Sonnenschein, ich werde Kreacher bitten, dein Frühstück zu bereiten und es nach oben zu tragen. Danach sollst du runterkommen… Es gibt da eine kleine Überraschung für dich!"

Mit wehender Robe rauschte Sirius' Mutter hinaus.

Er seufzte, schwang schließlich die Beine aus dem Bett und fischte eine Robe aus dem ebenso massiven wie düsteren Eichenholzschrank.

Etwa zehn Minuten später erschien etwas, das aussah wie ein Tablett mit Beinen.

"Kreacher überbringt dem jungen Herrn das Frühstück und seine Glückwünsche."

"Ehm… danke…"

"Er sieht zerstreut aus, der junge Herr. Freut er sich nicht, bald an eine Schule zu gehen, wo er viele gleichgesinnte Freunde kennenlernen und die Tradition der Blacks fortführen und seinem Namen Ruhm bringen kann?"

"Doch, doch."

Kreacher verneigte sich und trat rückwärts aus dem Raum.

Um ehrlich zu sein, Sirius erwartete nicht viel von Hogwarts. Seine ganze Familie war nach Slytherin gekommen und Sirius hatte schon zu Hause genug von ewigen Verwünschungen gegen die Muggelwelt und dergleichen. Und -da war er sich ganz sicher- man würde ihm den Umgang mit Schülern aus anderen Häusern verbieten, um ihm keine "Flausen" in den Kopf zu setzen.

Gähnend goss er sich Tee ein und knabberte lustlos an einem Stück Toast.

Als er fertig war, brachte er das Tablett selbst nach unten. Er hasste es, wie der Rest seiner Familie nach Kreacher zu klingeln. Er konnte ebensogut selbst seine Sachen erledigen.

"Sirius! Wozu hat die Familie Black eigentlich einen Hauselfen?"

"Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, ein Tablett selbst nach unten zu tragen."

Mrs. Black spitzte den kirschroten Mund, was eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit zu einem Hühnerpo hervorrief.

"Wie du meinst. Aber schau jetzt doch mal in den Salon, da liegen einige Dinge, die dich vielleicht interessieren könnten."

Auf dem großen Esstisch im Salon lagen einige Pakete. Sirius konnte sich schon denken, welch wunderbar reinblütige Literaturmeisterwerke und dergleichen darin verpackt waren. Doch ein Brief, der zuoberst lag und ein alt aussehendes Wappen trug, auf dem sich vier Tiere (Löwe, Adler, Dachs und Schlange) um ein "H" reihten, erregte doch seine Aufmerksamkeit.

"Sehr geehrter Mr. Black,

Wir freuen uns, ihnen mitteilen zu können..."

Aha. Hogwarts lässt grüßen. Einen positiven Blickwinkel hatte das ganze dennoch; Sirius war nur in den Sommerferien zu Hause.

Ein Lächeln huschte über die jetzt schon scharf gezeichneten Gesichtszüge.

XxXxX

Einige Tage später nahm Mrs. Black ihren Sohn in die Winkelgasse, um dort alles, was er in Hogwarts brauchen würde, zu besorgen.

In voller Montur und von Kopf bis Fuß schwarz und weinrot gekleidet stand sie in der Eingangshalle. Um sie herum sprang der neunjährige Regulus. "Mum, bitte, lass mich mitgehen!"

"Nein, du bist für sowas viel zu jung. Geh auf dein Zimmer, närrisches Ding!"

Sirius wunderte sich immer wieder über die unterschiedliche Behandlung von ihm und seinem Bruder. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er als Erstgeborener und Ersthogwartsgänger mehr Verantwortung trug.

Unter lauten Gejammere zog Regulus die Treppe hinauf.

Mrs. Black seufzte und nahm ein mit silbernen Ornamenten verziertes Holzkästchen vom Kaminsims. Sie streute eine Prise Floopulver in das Feuer, trat in die jetzt grünlichen Flammen und sagte laut und deutlich "Winkelgasse!"

Sirius tat es ihr gleich und wurde sofort von einem heftig rotierendem Sog erfasst.

Irgendwie gefiel ihm das Gefühl, es erinnerte ihn an den Sommer bei Onkel Alphard, als er mit einer Muggelachterbahn gefahren ist.

Er reagierte unvorbereitet auf das abrupte Ende der Achterbahnfahrt und landete unsanft auf dem Boden einer gepflasterten Straße. Er blickte durch den Vorhang seiner rabenschwarzen Haare nach oben und sah eine Hand.

"Zum ersten mal Floopulver? Ich habs auch gerade hinter mich gebracht."

Sirius ließ sich verdutzt aufhelfen und betrachtete den Besitzer der Hand genauer. Schwarzes, zerstruweltes Haar, Brille, braune Augen, schelmisches Grinsen, ungefähr so alt wie Sirius. Und ein T-Shirt mit dem Emblem der Manchester Mows. Eindeutiger Sympathiepunkt.

"Ich bin James Potter, und du?"

"Sirius… Bla… Blank"

Sirius wollte seine neue Bekanntschaft nicht gleich durch seinen Nachnamen verärgern. So ziemlich jeder wusste, was man von einem Black zu erwarten hatte. Arroganz.

"Sirius… eigenartiger Vorname… gehst du dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts?"

"Ja… Eine Frage: Wie hast du deine Eltern überzeugen können, dieses T-Shirt zu kaufen?"

James' Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Ich nicht… meine liebe Omi…"

"Aaaahhh… mich hat man bei der Verteilung lieber Omis irgendwie vergessen."

"Also bist du auch Mows-Fan?"

"Aus Überzeugung."

Sofort vertieften sich beide Jungen in die Spielzüge vom letzten Samstag und waren sich darüber einig, dass der letzte Strafstoß einzigartig war.

Schließlich kamen sie wieder auf Hogwarts zu sprechen.

"Was meinst du, in welches Haus du kommst?" fragte James mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Hmm… Keine Ahnung." Sirius wurde flau im Magen, als er wieder an die Aufteilung dachte. Entweder verdarb er es endgültig mit seiner Familie oder er musste sich sieben weitere Jahre anhören müssen, was man doch mit Halbblüterpack und Muggeln anstellen sollte. Er seufzte.

"Na komm, so schlimm kanns nicht sein. Jedes Haus hat seine guten Seiten. Bis auf Slytherin."

Wenn du wüsstest… Sirius Gesichtszüge wurden hart.

"Ich werd mich mal auf die Socken machen, irgendwo habe ich meine Mum verloren."

"Verlegst du sie häufiger? Guter Trick." James grinste "Wir sehen uns im Hogwarts Express."

"Bis dann"

"Machs gut"

James drehte sich um und schritt auf einen schneeweißen Klinkerbau zu, die Gringotts-Bank.

Sirius drehte sich auf der Suche nach seiner Mutter einmal auf dem Absatz um.

Schließlich fand er sie, im Gespräch mit einigen Leuten vertieft, die eindeutig reinblütig aussahen.

"Sirius, da bist du ja! Das ist Lucius Malfoy, er ist schon im zweiten Jahr. Vielleicht kann er dir einige Leute aus Slytherin vorstellen…"

Ein äußerst blasiert wirkender Junge musterte Sirius abschätzend von oben bis unten. Seine Stimme passte haargenau zu seinem Aussehen. Ölig und herablassend.

"Ja, natürlich, Tante" schnarrte er.

Sirius schwor sich, niemals freiwillig in Lucius' Gesellschaft seine Freizeit zu verbringen. So sympathisch er James fand, so widerwärtig kam ihm Lucius vor. Das kreischende Lachen seiner Mutter unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken.

"Nun denn, wir müssen weiter und Sirius' Schulsachen besorgen… Es war nett, euch mal wieder zu sehen."

XxXxX

Schwere Regentropfen hämmerten gegen Sirius' Fenster. Es war stockfinster draußen und die Uhr über seinem Kamin zeigte ein Uhr nachts an. Am Morgen sollte er in den Zug steigen, der ihn bis zum nächsten Sommer von hier fortbringen würde. Sein großer Schulkoffer stand neben der Tür. Sirius wusste nicht, was er noch tun sollte, also schlich er sich in die Küche, um sich eine Tasse Tee zu holen. Aus dem Salon dröhnte der tiefe Bass seines Vaters und das unvergleichlich höhnische Gelächter seiner Mutter. Sirius fragte sich, wann sich die Tonlage seiner Mutter in den Ultraschall erhob. Wenn sie weiter kreischte und lachte, würde das sehr bald der Fall sein.

"Antares! Wie kommst du nur auf diese Idee? Er ist ein Black, er kann nur nach Slytherin kommen!"

Also machte sein Vater sich dieselben Gedanken wie Sirius.

"Nun beruhige dich, Liebling. Du hast doch auch festgestellt, dass Sirius sich zu meinem großen Missfallen entwickelt hat. Er versteht nichts von den alten Tugenden. Er ist im Herzen kein Black."

"Aber er trägt diesen Namen und ich werde dafür Sorgen, dass er ihm alle Ehre macht."

"Ganz deiner Meinung, Alcyone…"

Sirius versuchte, sich nicht weiter um die Pläne seiner Eltern zu kümmern und machte sich schließlich an seinen Tee.

Zurück in seinem Zimmer schwang er sich auf die hohe Fensterbank, zog den schweren Vorhang so weit, dass er nicht gesehen wurde und konzentrierte sich auf eine Ansammlung von Dingen, die in der hinteren Ecke lag. Zunächst einmal der Zauberstab. Zwölfeinhalb Zoll, Eibe, Drachenherzfaser. Es war für Sirius schon immer ein Wunder gewesen, dass so ein unscheinbares Stück Holz zur Magie notwendig war.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf den prächtigen Federkiel, den sein Vater ihm überlassen hatte. Eine Falkenfeder war an einer Silber-Spitze befestigt. So würde er nie einen neuen Federkiel kaufen müssen, denn Silber brach nicht.

Sirius fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal, warum in seiner Familie nur das beste und prunkvollste zählte. Er war sich sicher, dass man auch ohne so viel Kitsch und Prunk ein ruhiges, normales Leben führen könne.

Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen das Fensterglas und spähte nach draußen. Ganz weit am östlichen Horizont nahm er ein Loch in der Wolkendecke war. Ausgerechnet sein Sternbild, Canis Maior, strahlte dort.

Sein Vater hatte Sirius als er noch klein war, auf die Schultern genommen und ihm den Lauf der Sterne, ihre Namen und ihre Bedeutung als Sternbild erklärt.

"Das dort ist Canis Maior, der große Hund. Und der hellste Stern in diesem Bild, der hellste überhaupt, das ist Sirius.

Und du, mein Sohn, sollst genauso strahlen und unserem Namen Ehre einbringen; Denn das erwarten wir von dir."

XxXxX

Der Bahnhof war überfüllt. Das war nicht weiter ungewöhnlich. Doch dass gelegentlich ein Käfig mit einer Eule aufblitzte oder ganze Schülermengen durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 zu verschwinden schienen, war schon ungewöhnlich.

Sirius versuchte, die langatmigen Reden seiner Eltern über Ehre, Tradition und Namen zu überhören.

Seine unsägliche Mutter holte ein Taschentuch hervor und betupfte sich die Augen, während Sirius sich auf den Weg zur Absperrung machte. Er glitt durch die solide aussehende Steinmauer wie durch Butter und fand sich auf einem schmalen Bahnsteig wieder, neben einer scharlachroten Dampflock und unter hunderten von Hogwarts-Schülern. Er kannte hier wirklich niemanden, schließlich hatte er bis vor kurzem einen Privatlehrer gehabt, ein schüchternes kleines Männchen mit beachtlichen Nasenhaaren namens Professor Fornax. Sirius stiefelte auf den Zug los, hievte seinen Koffer die schmalen Trittstufen hinauf und machte sich auf die suche nach einem halbwegs ruhigen Abteil ohne Slytherins.

Sehr weit vorne im Zug fand er eines. Nur eine Gestalt, das Gesicht von einem riesigem Buch verdeckt, saß darin. Sehr dünne Beine in zu großen und verwaschenen Jeans zeigten, dass dieser Bücherwurm auch ein Erstklässler war.

Sirius überlegte, was er tun sollte. Er sagte leise "Hallo...", doch als keine Antort kamwollte nicht weiter stören, also hob er seinen Koffer ins Gepäcknetz und setzte sich. Kaum fünf Minuten waren vergangen, als die Abteiltür wieder aufglitt. Sirius' Augen weiteten sich, als er James erkannte. Beide begrüßten sich fröhlich. James senkte plötzlich die Stimme.

"Ich bin als Babysitter beauftragt worden für einen vollkommenen Trampel aus der Nachbarschaft namens Peter. Absolutes Muttersöhnchen, kann keinen Schritt allein tun. Das dumme ist, ich habe ihn verloren und Mum macht mir die Hölle heiß, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich Peter vernachlässigt habe… Kommst du mit, ihn suchen?"

Da meldete sich eine Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil:

"Peter Pettigrew steht draußen bei seiner Mutter, er wird sicherlich gleich hereingestürmt kommen, um ihr zu winken."

"Wow, er kann sprechen!" entfuhr es Sirius

"Ich bin James Potter, das ist Sirius Blank."

"Angenehm. Remus Lupin."

"Woher wusstest du…?" wollte Sirius wissen.

"Ich hab ziemlich gute Ohren. Und eigentlich braucht man die nicht, wenn man Peters Mutter schluchtzen hört…"

Sie grinsten.

Fast im selben Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein kleiner, pummeliger Junge mit Pisspottfrisur und wässrigen Augen stürmte ans Fenster, um stürmisch zu winken.

Sie rollten die Augen.

Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung und Peter gab langsam das Winken auf.

Das Geräusch der aufgehenden Abteiltür ließ alle herumwirbeln. In der Tür stand ein griesgrämig dreinblickender Fünftklässler.

"Heißt jemand von euch Peter Pettigrew?"

Peter zuckte zusammen und stammelte etwas, das entfernt nach "Das bin ich" klang.

"Du solltest dir angewöhnen, deinen Koffer selbst zu tragen. In Hogwarts räumt dir keiner deine Sachen hinterher."

Mit diesen Worten schob der stämmige Junge einen enormen Koffer ins Abteil, drehte sich um und schloss die Tür. Sirius meinte jedoch noch so etwas wie "Erstklässler, pah!" gehört zu haben.

Peter lief blassrosa an und mühte sich, seinen Koffer in die Gepäckablage zu wuchten. Schließlich erbarmte sich Sirius.

"Hast du da Steine drin?"

"Nein…also...meine Mum..."

"Verstehe."

Sirius war froh, seinen Koffer selbst gepackt zu haben und konnte denselben Gedanken auf den Gesichtern der anderen erkennen.

Nach einer halben Stunde, in der Sirius und James sich ein wenig unterhielten und Remus' Gesicht hinter dem Buch verschwunden war, ertönte ein leises Schluchtzen.

"Peter? Alles okay?"

"Es ist nur… ich bin das erste Mal von zu Hause fort und…"

James und Sirius wechselten einen Blick, der eindeutig nach "Muttersöhnchen!" aussah, doch James zog ein Taschentuch aus der Jeans und überließ es Peter, der sich dankbar mit seiner angeschwollenen roten Nase beschäftigte.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte, als Remus sein Buch zuklappte.

"Falls es dich tröstet, Peter, ich bin auch das erste Mal von zu Hause fort. Aber du solltest dir keine Gedanken darüber machen. Wir kommen schließlich nicht auf die Schlachtbank."

Seine Stimme hatte wirklich etwas Beruhigendes und seine braunen Augen blickten Peter so freundlich an, dass er das Taschentuch weglegte und ein "Ja" hauchte.

"Hey, Remus, was ist das eigentlich für ein Buch?"

James fuhr sich durch das ohnehin abstehende Haar und blickte Remus fragend an.

"Das… ach, das… ehm…"

"Werwölfe und ihre Übergriffe" las Sirius vom Buchrücken ab. "Hast wohl 'nen Horrortrip, was?"

"Nein, ich interessiere mich nur dafür."

Man sah ihm an, dass ihm das Thema nicht gefiel.

Zum Glück wurde die peinliche Situation durch eine kugelrunde Hexe unterbrochen, die Süßigkeiten von einem klapprigen Wägelchen verkaufte. Sirius deckte alle großzügig mit Schokofröschen ein und sagte, dass jeder sich noch etwas nehmen könne.

"Du scheinst es ja zu haben" meinte James grinsend und nahm sich einen Lakritzzauberstab. Peter entschied sich für Drubels' besten Kaugummi, Sirius legte für sich noch eine Packung Bertie Botts' Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen hin und blickte fragend zu Remus hinüber.

"Nichts, danke"

"Komm schon, Remus, wer weiß, Wann Sirius wieder so spendabel ist!"

"Du brauchst mir nichts, also wirklich… ich meine…"

"Sieh mal, Remus, Zuckerfederkiele…"

"Nein, also ehrlich mal…"

"Wie wärs mit Schokolade? Schau mal hier, Zauberhafte Zartbitter, die verwandelt sich im Mund entweder in weiße oder normale Schokolade." sagte Sirius.

Remus blickte zu Boden.

"Aha! Ein Schokoladen-Liebhaber…"

Remus wurde blasser, als er ohnehin schon war.

Nachdem Sirius die Hexe bezahlt hatte und die Süßigkeiten verteilt hatte, stammelte er ein "Dankeschön" zustande.

XxXxX

Sirius' Laune verschlechterte sich mit jeder Meile, die sie zurücklegten. Es gefiel ihm so gut in diesem Abteil. Doch konnte er sich schon ausmalen, dass sie in verschiedene Häuser kamen. James nach Gryffindor, Remus nach Ravenclaw, Peter nach Hufflepuff und er nach Slytherin. So wird es sein. Das, was er von den Leuten in diesem Abteil schon gesehen hatte, bestärkte ihn in dieser Hinsicht.

Vielleicht sollte er fairerweise zugeben, bei seinem Nachnamen gelogen zu haben. Dann konnten sie ihn in aller Seelenruhe hassen.

"Warum so still, Sirius? Hüpfen die Schokofrösche im Magen rum? Mir geht's genauso…" James konnte einen matten Grünton in der Gesichtsfarbe vorweisen.

"Nein… aber ich muss euch etwas sagen…"

Alle Augen legten sich auf Sirius, der sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht wischte und schluckte.

"Ich heiße nicht Blank. Ich habe euch belogen, um mir nicht gleich schon nettere Bekanntschaften zu verbauen. Ich würde es nicht ertragen, nur mit den Leuten Umgang zu haben, die meine Eltern mir vorsetzen. Aber ich ertrage es ebenfalls nicht, euch zu belügen.

In Wahrheit heiße ich Sirius Black."

Nachdem er dieses in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit heruntergerasselt hatte und den Kopf gesenkt hatte, war es lange Zeit still im Abteil.

Schließlich brach James das Schweigen.

"Weißt du, ehrlichgesagt kommst du mir nicht wie der 0-8-15-Black vor. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man dich nach Slytherin steckt. Du hast eben verdammt viel Mut bewiesen, Mann. Und die Mutigen gehören nach Gryffindor!"

"Ich werde meinen Kopf unter dem Arm tragen müssen, wenn ich nicht nach Slytherin komme."

"Na und? Was kümmert dich das, was deine Eltern dir aufzwingen? Von denen siehst du nur in den Ferien was. Und ich für meinen Teil stehe hinter dir."

Remus nickte James zu und sagte "Ich auch. Ich dachte eben, du willst uns für dumm verkaufen. Aber ich beurteile die Menschen nicht nach ihrem Namen sondern nach dem, was sie sind. Und deshalb stehe auch ich zu dir."

Peter starrte Sirius an.

"Ich finde, du bist eine sehr starke Person. Du kommst gewiss nicht nach Slytherin. Und ich steh auch zu dir."

Sirius konnte nicht anders. Er lächelte.

XxXxX

Der Zug verlangsamte sein Tempo und kam schließlich zum Stehen. Die vier stolperten aus dem Zug in die Kälte.

"Erstklässler, hier entlang!" donnerte eine Stimme.

"Ich glaube, wir sind gemeint, Jungs." James deutete auf einen riesenhaften Umriss mit einer Laterne, die in der klodeckelgroßen Hand einfach falsch aussah.

Die Gruppe der Erstklässler machte sich mit dem riesenhaften Mann auf den Weg zu den Booten.

"Immer vier Mann in ein Boot!"

XxXxX

"Da seht ihr Hogwarts!"

Das große, sehr alte Schloss kam in Sicht und auf jedem Gesicht war Erstaunen abzulesen.

"Nun, denn ma rein mit euch!" dröhnte der Mann und stieß die gewaltigen Eichentore auf.

Eine magere und sehr streng wirkende ältere Frau trat ihnen entgegen.

"Danke, Hagrid, ab hier übernehme ich."

Sie erklärte den neuen Schülern, dass sie gleich ihren Häusern zugeteilt würden und es nur noch einige Minuten der Vorbereitung bedürfe. Sie deutete auf eine unscheinbare Tür neben der geräumigeren Halle daneben.

"Warten Sie bitte dort, bis ich Sie holen komme. Sie werden sich dann in Zweierreihen aufstellen und mir in die große Halle folgen."

Sirius Magen rotierte, seine Hände zitterten. Er bemerkte nicht, dass zehn Minuten verstrichen, er wusste nur noch, dass er neben James an -so schien es- tausenden von Schülern in schwarzen Roben vorbeiging. Der Weg schien kein Ende zu haben, doch plötzlich standen alle neuen Schüler vor einem Schemel, auf dem ein alter Spitzhut lag.

Ein breiter Riss an der Krempe tat sich auf und der Hut besang die Eigenschaften der Häuser und die Gründung der Schule. Schließlich wurden einige Namen aufgerufen. Die gerufenen Schüler setzten sich auf den Schemel, zogen den Hut auf und nach einiger Stille verkündete dieser das Haus. So merkwürdig diese Prozedur auch war, Sirius bemerkte von alledem nichts. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass die Namen alphabetisch geordnet waren und er so ziemlich bald an die Reihe kam.

"Bagworth, Eliza"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bender, Miles"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bilcourt, Dennis"

"SLYTHERIN"

Nach jeder Zuteilung applaudierte der jeweilige Haustisch und der Neuling setzte sich dazu.

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius stolperte aus der Reihe. Seine Bewegungen erinnerten an eine Maschine. Sein Blick war leer.

Er setzte sich auf den Schemel und der Hut wurde auf seinen Kopf gesetzt.

"Hmmm… Ein Black…" piepste eine kleine Stimme in seinem Ohr "Ohhh, das ist aber schwer. Jaja, schwer. Du bist nicht wie der Rest deiner Familie...Eins kann ich sagen, du gehörst mit Sicherheit nicht nach Slytherin…" -Sirius hätte jubeln können- "Intelligentes Bürschchen, ja, viel Mut und auch viel Treue… hmmm... ein kleiner Rebell, wie? Ahhh, ich denke ich stecke dich nach GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius stand wie betäubt auf. Seine Augen begannen jedenfalls wieder zu funkeln und sein Gang wurde fließender.

Er setzte sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch und nahm den nach oben gereckten Daumen seiner Freunde war.

XxXxX

Plötzlich kam Sirius die ganze Situation so lächerlich und simpel vor, dass er beinahe losgelacht hätte.

"Lupin, Remus"

Sirius biss sich verstohlen in den Finger.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Das Lachen brach aus ihm heraus und er jubelte am lautesten über den neuen Schüler. Remus ließ sich neben Sirius auf die Bank fallen.

"Woah." Mehr brachte Remus nicht heraus.

Sirius griff ungeniert in die Tasche von Remus' Robe und zog die halbvolle Tafel Zauberhafte Zartbitter hervor. Er brach ein Stück ab und hielt es Remus hin.

"Also essen kann ich es nicht für dich…"

Remus' Augen sahen belustigt aus und sein Lächeln war gleich viel wärmer, als er die Schokolade in den Mund steckte. Gebannt verfolgten die beiden die weitere Zeremonie.

"Pettigrew, Peter"

Beide kniffen die Augen zu und kreuzten die Finger.

Es blieb sehr lange still, beinahe doppelt so lang wie bei Sirius.

Doch schließlich…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Auch Peter sah leicht geschockt aus, als er sich neben Remus setzte. Nach gutem Zureden bekam sein Gesicht auch wieder Normalfarbe und ein dämlich-glückliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

"Potter, James"

Der Hut berührte kaum James' Haarspitzen…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Aber das war doch klar! Darüber hätte man sich keine Sorgen machen müssen!" brüllte Sirius über den Lärm hinweg und Remus schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

James lächelte und ließ sich zu Sirius' Linken nieder.

Ein hagerer, sehr alt und weise aussehender Zauberer mit einem enormen Bart und einer ebenso enormen mitternachtsblauen Robe erhob sich und begann eine Ansprache, von der Sirius allerdings nicht viel mitbekam.

Er war geübt darin, Worte zu ignorieren. Seine Mutter war die beste Schule dafür. Außerdem stand für ihn schon jetzt außer Frage, dass er sich gehörig an Streichen und Unfug beteiligen würde. Die Zugfahrt hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es durchaus Menschen gab, die zu einem Black hielten. Freunde.

Die Ansprache war zu Ende und mit einem Schlag waren Teller und Schüsseln mit Essbarem aller Art gefüllt.

Sirius ließ sich nicht lang bitten und schaufelte sich Rehkeule, Klöße, Rotkohl und braune Soße auf den Teller.

James bediente sich der Hähnchenschenkel und Bratkartoffeln, Peter kämpfte mit einem gewaltigen Spaghettiberg und Remus begnügte sich mit einer kleinen Portion Steak-und-Nieren-Pastete und Kartoffelpüree.

Allerdings ließ er sich das Mousse au Chocolate beim Nachtisch nicht entgehen.

Als sie alle angenehm schläfrig waren, wurden sie von dem stämmig aussehenden Fünftklässler, der sich schon um Peters Koffer gekümmert hatte, zu ihrem Schlafsaal geleitet. Er stellte sich als Phil Pitty vor, ein Vertrauensschüler. Sirius war viel zu müde, um sich an den genauen Weg von der Halle zu merken. Die Prozession stoppte an einem lebensgroßen Gemälde einer korpulenteren Dame im rosafarbenen Seidenkleid.

"Passwort?" fragte sie im achtungsheischenden Ton.

"Vagabund" entgegnete der Vertrauensschüler und das Gemälde klappte wie eine Tür zur Seite. Die neuen Schüler schritten in den Gemeinschaftsraum und blickten sich bewundernd um. Knuddelige rote Ohrensessel am Kamin, einige Tische zum Hausaufgaben machen, ein großes schwarzes Brett für Ankündigungen und zwei Treppenaufgänge.

"Mädchen, bitte rechts hinauf. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht"

"Jungen, bitte folgt mir." Er ging den linken Aufgang hinauf und verließ sie an einer Tür mit der Aufschrift "Erstklässler". Die vier waren die einzigen neuen Gryffindors und teilten sich somit auch den Schlafsaal. Sirius entschied sich für ein Bett am Fenster, zog sich mit bleiernen Bewegungen aus und stieg -nachdem er es mehrfach verkehrt herum probiert hatte- in seinen Pyjama. Er deckte sich zu und war eingeschlafen, ohne noch ein Wort mit den anderen zu wechseln oder darüber nachgedacht zu haben, was seine Eltern zu der Einteilung sagen würden.

XxXxX

Sirius erwachte so abrupt, als hätte man ihm kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet. Er setzte sich auf und nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, den Schlafsaal genauer zu erkunden. Sein Bett stand in einem kreisrunden Turmzimmer, neben einem mannhohen Fenster.

Zu jedem Bett gehörte noch eine Kommode, ein Nachtschrank und ein Stuhl. Die restlichen Vorhänge an den Betten waren zugezogen, bis auf einen.

"Ziemlich beeindruckend hier, hm?" James grinste.

"Sollen wir die anderen wecken und zum Frühstück gehen?"

"Nicht nötig, ich bin auch wach."

"Ah. Morgen, Remus." gähnte Sirius.

Die drei schwangen sich aus den Betten.

"He, Peter ratzt noch. Wie ein Baby."

"Aufstehen, Peter, du verpasst sonst das Frühstück!" Remus schüttelte Peter sachte an der Schulter.

Zum großen Gelächter von James und Sirius verwechselte der schlaftrunkene Peter Remus mit seiner Mutter und pflanzte ihm ein Guten-Morgen-Küsschen auf die Wange.

Remus wich mit offenem Mund und empörtem Blick in den geweiteten Augen zurück, fing sich aber wieder und stimmte in das schallende Gelächter ein. Davon wurde Peter endgültig wach.

"Morgen..." Er setzte sich auf und blickte sich erstaunt um.

"Warum lacht ihr denn so? Hab ich was verpasst? Also eben dachte ich allen Ernstes, ich wäre zu Hause und meine Mum hätte mich geweckt."

"Jaaah, soviel haben wir auch mitbekommen." brachte James zwischen zwei Lachsalven hervor.

"Oh..." Peter ließ rosa aus und lief gleich ziegelsteinrot an.

"Ich denke, wir sollten Peter einen Muggelwecker besorgen." sagte Sirius mit funkelnden Augen.

"Der Meinung bin ich auch. Und nun lasst uns in die Halle, sonst verspäten wir uns gleich am ersten Schultag." Remus sah doch noch etwas geschockt aus.

Keiner von ihnen erinnerte sich an den Weg in die große Halle, doch Dank Remus' Logik und Sirius' instinktiven Entscheidungen fanden sie sich bald zurecht.

Sie taten sich gerade Toast auf, als Phil Pitty die Stundenpläne an die Neulinge verteilte und dabei von mehreren weiblichen Augenpaaren bewundernd angeblitzt wurde. Sirius betrachtete Phil genauer. Große Statur, eisblaue funkelnde Augen, die hellblonden Haare glichen James' Sturmfrisur. Klare Gesichtszüge, einige Leberflecken und ein Lächeln rundeten das Bild ab. Von der Statur her schloss Sirius auf einen guten Quidditch-Spieler (und sollte Recht behalten). Nein, er konnte es den Augenpaaren nicht verübeln.

"Sieh mal, erste Stunde Verwandlung..."

"Ja, auf Verwandlung bin ich wirklich gespannt."

Ein großes Rauschen war zu hören, als hunderte Eulen durch das Dachgebälk schwirrten, auf der Suche nach ihren Besitzern und um Zeitungen und Post auszuliefern.

Sirius griff nach einem zweiten Muffin, doch seine Bewegung fror ein, als eine -natürlich- rabenschwarze Eule (eine interessante Züchtung von Tante Elladora) mit einem roten Brief im Schnabel vor ihm landete und ihn aus grauen Augen forschend anblickte.

Der einzige Kommentar seiner Freunde war ein einstimmiges "Oh-Oh..."

Mit bebenden Händen riss Sirius den Umschlag auf...

"SIRIUS BLACK! WIE KONNTE DAS PASSIEREN? HABEN WIR DIR VERZOGENEM GÖHR NICHT HÄUFIG GENUG GESAGT, WELCHE BEDEUTUNG DER NAME BLACK HAT? UND ZU WEM DU VERPFLICHTET BIST? DU HAST DAFÜR SORGE ZU TRAGEN, DASS DU NACH SLYTHERIN KOMMST! EIN BLACK IM HAUS DER BLUTSVERRÄTER! NIE HABE ICH MICH SO GESCHÄMT! WARTE NUR, BIS DU NACH HAUSE KOMMST, BURSCHE!"

Sirius meinte, vor Scham vergehen zu müssen, als das Gekeife seiner Mutter, zehnmal lauter als üblich, durch die ganze Halle dröhnte. Nach einigem gutmütigen Gelächter war der Vorfall jedoch größtenteils wieder vergessen.

Ein Heuler, am ersten Schultag und wegen einer unbeeinflussbaren Entscheidung.

"Das war schlimm, Mann." James musterte ihn prüfend. "Ich hab mir deine Familie nicht ganz so schlimm vorgestellt."

Da dieser Kommentar wenig hilfreich war, klinkte Remus sich ein

"Bis nächsten Sommer haben sie noch genug Zeit, sich zu beruhigen. Alles okay mit dir?"

"Mhm, denke schon."

Phil trat zu ihnen.

"Black, hm? Ich werde deinen Eltern noch heute Abend einen Brief schreiben und erklären, dass die Entscheidungen des Huts immer richtig waren und sie nicht rückgängig gemacht werden kann. Außerdem werde ich ihnen mitteilen, dass Wörter wie 'Blutsverräter' hier nicht geduldet werden und ich mich beim nächsten Mal an den Direktor wende."

"Danke, das ist..."

"...kein Problem."

Sie lächelten.

Phil wandte sich an Remus

"Der Direktor wünscht, dich nach dem Frühstück zu sprechen. Und ich denke, Black könnte auch mitkommen. Der Direktor sollte vorbereitet sein, sollte es in der Hinsicht noch einmal Ärger geben."


	2. Geheimnisse und Popel

Na, gefällts? Ready or not, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel... klein, aber fein.

Achja...

matou: Eigenlob stinkt, verehrter Mr. Pitty! Beschränke dich auf das Verteilen von Rehkeulen, oder ich lasse dich vom Besen plumsen... (es ist schließlich MEIN Chara muha)

han-i-tuch: Bitte nicht schlagen! Ich tu, was ich kann...

An die restliche, dünn gesäte Leserschaft:

Da ich vom 30.12. - 1.1. nicht zu Hause bin, wird es wohl erst im neuen Jahr was mit neuen Kapiteln werden. Nehmts mir nicht übel, auch Pseudoautorinnen müssen mal Spaß haben... ;-)

Ehm... Da unten links gibt es so einen Button, da steht doch glatt "submit review" drauf... Man kann ihn benutzen, wisst ihr? ;)

So, genug gemotzt, hier kommt neuer Lesestoff...

XxXxX

Phil geleitete Remus und Sirius aus der Halle. Auf dem zehnminütigem Weg redeten sie nicht viel miteinander, eigentlich machte nur Phil den Mund auf.

"Zauberhafte Zartbitter" sagte er zu einem Wasserspeier, dessen Anblick entfernt an den grimmigen Hausmeister, Apollyon Pringle, erinnerte.

Sirius und Remus grinsten sich an.

Der Wasserspeier hüpfte zur Seite und gab eine Wendeltreppe frei, die sich in Serpentinen nach oben schraubte, als sie die Treppe betraten.

An einer dunklen Holztür angekommen, klopfte Phil dreimal und eine ruhige Stimme sagte "Herein!"

Die drei betraten das Büro des Schulleiters. Es war genauso kreisrund wie ihr Schlafsaal, allerdings ließ sich die Einrichtung nicht vergleichen. Silberne Instrumente (Sirius erkannte einige davon als astronomische Hilfsmittel) auf kleinen Tischchen, Unmengen von Büchern, Glasvitrinen mit weiteren merkwürdigen Gegenständen und ein wuchtiger Schreibtisch, hinter dem Albus Dumbledore saß, mit hellen Augen seine Besucher musterte und die Fingerkuppen aneinanderlegte. Irgendetwas in Sirius meinte, dass er dieses Büro häufiger besuchen würde, als es gesund war.

"Nun, Mr. Black, ein Heuler am ersten Schultag ist sicherlich ein Schulrekord, wenn auch ein betrüblicher. Seien Sie gewiss, dass der Hut richtig entschieden hat und Sie -ob Sie wollen oder nicht- nicht nach Slytherin versetzt werden können."

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir, Ich würde auch nicht nach Slytherin wollen. Ich habe in Gryffindor Freunde gefunden. Außerdem möchte ich nicht wie ein Black behandelt werden. Ich habe zwar den Namen geerbt, allerdings nicht die typischen Charakterzüge dafür."

"Unter anderen Umständen wäre dies eine gleichzeitig beeindruckende und kindische Rede. Doch die Entscheidung des Huts hat mir gezeigt, dass du Recht hast. Das genügt mir, um zu vertrauen."

Er wandte sich an Phil

"Sie können gehen, Mr. Pitty. Und sollten Sie daran gedacht haben, heute Abend die eine oder andere Eule loszuschicken, vergessen Sie das ganz schnell wieder. Ich werde das übernehmen."

Phil nickte und stiefelte los.

"Sir, darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?"

"Mein Verbot würde Sie wohl kaum davon abhalten, Mr. Black, also los."

"Woher wussten Sie, dass Phil eine Eule zu meinen Eltern senden wollte?"

"Ich kenne Phil Pitty seit fünf Jahren und weiß, dass er sehr hilfsbereit ist. Ich dachte es mir einfach. Mr. Black, ich bitte Sie, vor der Tür zu warten, bis ich mit Mr. Lupin fertig bin."

"Ja, Sir"

Sirius schielte zu Remus hinüber, dessen Gesichtsfarbe ein wenig blasser war als sonst. Warum wollte der Schulleiter mit ihm sprechen? Er hatte nichts ausgefressen, er schien sowieso nicht der Typ dafür.

Sirius musste nicht lange warten.

"Hey, Remus, was wollte Dumbledore denn?"

"Es geht um... Ich habe mein Buch im Zug gelassen und es ist wieder in London angekommen."

Sirius' zog eine Augenbraue angesichts dieser fadenscheinigen Erklärung in die Höhe, sagte aber nichts.

Die beiden erreichten gerade noch rechtzeitig den Klassenraum für Verwandlungen und fanden eine Bank hinter James und Peter.

Die Stunde war gar nicht mal übel, Sirius interessierte sich ohnehin schon für Verwandlungen.

In der nächsten Stunde, Geschichte der Zauberei, war ihm -und allen anderen auch- wirklich langweilig. Der Zettel, der aus James' Richtung herübergeflogen kam, war eine wilkommene Abwechslung.

_Was gabs bei Dumbledore? _

Sirius versicherte sich, dass niemand hinsah und warf seine Antwort

Er wollte mich wegen dem Heuler sprechen. Und was mit Remus los war, weiß ich nicht. Er hatte nur eine unglaubwürdige Erklärung parat.

Die Zettelkonversation nahm ihren Lauf...

-

_Oho, unser unscheinbares Schoko-Monster hat ein Geheimnis... _

-

Allerdings. Vielleicht hat er Dumbledores Schokoladen-Geheimversteck ausspioniert und entleert.

-

_Oder er ist als Spion enttarnt worden._

-

Ich glaube, er merkt langsam, dass wir gerade über ihn schreiben.

-

_Mmh... okay, lass uns das auf später verschieben. Vielleicht ist Prof. Binns doch nicht so blöde, wie er aussieht und erwischt uns..._

Jetzt kam ein Zettel von Remus angeflogen

-

_Ich weiß, dass ihr euch jetzt komische Gedanken macht. _

_Es tut mir leid. Ich kann es euch nicht sagen, ohne mir großen Ärger mit Professor Dumbledore und anderen einzuhandeln. Versucht, es zu verstehen und zu vergessen._

_-_

Sirius fühlte sich mies. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte, die Remus im Zug über Beurteilung gesagt hatte. Sirius würde sich jetzt revanchieren, indem er diese merkwürdige Sache ruhen ließ.

Auch als James die Theorien weiterspinnen wollte, hielt er sich bedeckt. Remus' Dank konnte er in seinen schokoladenbraunen Augen ablesen.

XxXxX

In den nächsten Wochen war Remus' "Geheimnis" im Schulstress untergegangen. Auch Remus wäre untergegangen, hätte er niemanden an seiner Seite gehabt...

"Schaut mal, unser Streberchen..."

Es stimmte, dass Remus auf jede Frage im Unterricht eine passende und punktebringende Antwort hatte, doch gab er nicht mit seinem Wissen an und setzte sich sogar an vielen Abenden im Gemeinschaftsraum zu Peter, wenn er Probleme bei den Hausaufgaben hatte.

Phil Pitty zog als Vertrauensschüler häufig von Slytherin Punkte ab, wenn er jemanden diskriminierend oder abfällig über Remus reden hörte. Sirius und James verteidigten Remus, wo sie konnten. Die meisten Schüler gaben ihre Hänseleien auf, doch ein Slytherin blieb besonders hartnäckig: Severus Snape.

Sie wussten nicht, warum Snape seine übergroße Nase in Remus' Angelegenheiten steckte. Vielleicht war Snape einfach eifersüchtig, weil Remus so viele Punkte einbrachte. Eine andere Theorie war, dass Snape sich wichtig machen wollte, da er offensichtlich keine Freunde hatte.

Fakt war, dass Sirius, James und Peter häufiger Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachten, um "nützliche" kleine Flüche zu finden, mit denen sie Snape auf den Gängen triezten.

Peter wurde durch Sirius' Hilfe zum Meister der Entwaffnung durch _Expelliarmus!_, James beherrschte den Kitzelfluch im Schlaf und Sirius traute sich sogar an die Ganzkörperklammer heran.

Irgendwann, gegen Ende September kam es zu einem schlimmeren Zwischenfall.

In der Mittagspause sahen die vier Snape schon von weitem.

"Überlasst ihn mir..." Sirius bleckte die Zähne und ein eigenartiges Funkeln trat in seine Augen.

Er stellte sich ein wenig an den Rand, wo er nicht gesehen werden konnte, aber selbst einen guten Überblick hatte.

Er sah sogar aus dieser Entfernung, wie Snape sich die fettigen Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte, seine Höckernase rümpfte und gerade den Mund aufmachte.

Doch plötzlich blieb er stehen, hielt inne und ein gewaltiges Niesen verließ seine zitternde Nase. Schließlich kämpfte er mit dem nächsten Niesen und versuchte, es zu unterdrücken.

Nicht wenige Schüler schrieen auf. Der grünlich-graue Inhalt der Nase verteilte sich großzügig auf den Bodenfliesen, und Snape verließ mit immernoch zitternder Nase und blankem Entsetzen in den Augen den Ort des Geschehens.

Phil Pitty, sehr selbstzufrieden grinsend, rauschte an Sirius vorbei. Er hätte schwören können, dass er im Vorbeigehen "Fluch der Popel" aus dem Mundwinkel sagte.

Sirius umging mit großer Vorsicht die ekelerregende Lache auf dem Boden.

"Junge, Sirius, das war... irgendwie cool!" Peters Augen waren doppelt so groß wie üblich.

"Ich wars nicht. Bevor ich ihn erwischt habe, hat Phil Pitty ihm den Fluch der Popel auf den Hals -Pardon, auf die Nase- gehetzt."

Die vier machten beinahe größere Augen als Peter.

Als Snape mit zornfunkelnden Augen und ohne zitternde Nase in den Klassenraum kam, hatte die Geschichte sich so weit verbreitet, dass die Klasse bei seinem Anblick in tosendes Gelächter ausbrach.

"Tja, _Snivellus_, halte deine schleimige Nase aus Remus' Angelegenheiten. Und wasch dir mal die Haare." Sirius grinste von Ohr zu Ohr.

XxXxX

So, meine Wenigkeit wird sich jetzt auf die ultimative Sylvesterfete vorbereiten... Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch und hoffe, euch im neuen Jahr hier wiederzuhaben.

MFG,

BranwenPadfoot


	3. Mondstille und Kissenschlachten

New Year, New Chapter!

Da meine Betaleserin auf Klassenfahrt ist, müsst ihr nun mit einer nicht-beta-gelesenen-Version leben ;)

Ich gebs ja zu, ich hatte es letztes Mal ziemlich eilig, auf besagte Fete zu kommen

I solemnly swear that i will try better...

Allerdings werden die Kapitel wohl in der Länge bleiben, das erste habe ich in den Ferien geschrieben, also viel Zeit gehabt.

XxXxX

Christian: Ja doch, is ja gut Und wenn du noch einmal ein "täte" in deine Reviews packst, erdrossele ich dich eigenhändig

Marlia: I solemnly swear...

Moony: Weiß ich, alte Schmeichlerin g Komm du erstmal aus Norwegen zurück, bevor du nach weiterem "Stoff" (Achtung, Insiderwitz) verlangst.

So, here we go...

XxXxX

Stille füllte den Schlafsaal der Erstklässler von Gryffindor. Nur das Geräusch eines Federkiels, der über ein Pergament kratzt, das Rascheln beim Umblättern einer Buchseite oder Peters' Seufzen war zu hören. Nur drei Jungen bewohnten momentan das kleine Turmzimmer. Sie starrten abwechselnd das leere Bett an. Remus' Bett.

"Sagt mal, findet ihr es nicht auch seltsam, dass Remus ziemlich häufig verschwindet? Ich meine, er hat Dumbledores Genehmigung und so... Aber könnte er uns nicht erzählen, was er _wirklich _treibt? Wir sind schließlich seine _Freunde_. Irgendwie glaube ich ihm nicht, dass seine Oma im St. Mungo ist." So gutgläubig Peter auch war, selbst er schöpfte langsam Verdacht.

"Mmmhh... es ist und bleibt seine Sache. Es ist wirklich merkwürdig, ja, aber es ist und bleibt seine Sache. Und gerade _weil_ wir seine Freunde sind, sollten wir dafür Verständnis haben. Irgendwann wird er es uns schon erzählen." James runzelte die Stirn.

"Oder wir werden es selbst herausfinden. Ich bin ein neugieriger Mensch." Sirius grinste verschmitzt.

"Wir sollten uns jetzt eher auf diesen verdammten Aufsatz für Binns konzentrieren. Immer wenn Remus weg ist, fehlen mir merkwürdigerweise so zehn bis fünfzehn Zoll. Er kann es einfach. Also, was haben wir aus der letzten Stunde gelernt?"

"Dass wir schnellstmöglich Geschichte der Zauberei abwählen?" Sirius' ließ seine leicht bellende Lache im Raum ertönen. Aus James' Ecke flog ein Kissen herüber und so wurde der Gedanken an den Aufsatz für einige Zeit aus dem Gedächtnis verbannt. Sogar Peter half tatkräftig mit, obwohl er sonst bei Kissenschlachten und dergleichen schleunigst das Zimmer wechselte.

Sirius hatte recht, wenn er sagte, dass der Mensch in verwirrenden Situationen Ablenkung bräuchte.

XxXxX

Remus streckte sich, ließ von seinem halbfertigen Aufsatz ab und blickte sich um. Nein, kein James, kein Sirius, kein Peter. Dies war nicht der Schlafsaal. Dies war nicht der Ort, an dem er glücklich sein konnte.

Er wusste, dass er den Aufsatz nicht unbedingt schreiben musste, doch er musste sich irgendwie ablenken. In einigen Stunden würde es vorbei sein und er könnte endlich wieder schlafen.

Die kleine goldene Uhr auf dem Tisch vor ihm zeigte an, dass ihm noch knapp drei Stunden blieben.

Die Platte mit belegten Broten und dem Krug Kürbissaft war unangetastet. Ein enormer Stapel Bücher lag zusammen mit einem Federkiel und einigen Blättern Pergament direkt vor ihm.

Er seufzte, stand auf und wanderte unruhig durch das Zimmer. Schließlich bleib er vor dem mannshohen Spiegel stehen und blickte einer fremd aussehenden Person trotzig entgegen. Seine Haare waren zerstrubbelt, er hätte locker als James' Zwillingsbruder durchgehen können. Die braunen Augen, deren Farbe Sirius auf exessiven Schokoladenkonsum zurückführte, hatten ihren Glanz verloren und Schatten unter sich gesammelt. Er stand leicht gebeugt da, er konnte ohne große Schmerzen nicht mehr gerade laufen. In knapp drei Stunden würde er sich auf vier Beinen fortbewegen. Und niemand konnte etwas dagegen tun.

Remus fragte sich, ob es nicht schon Strafe genug sei, alle achtundzwanzig Tage hierher zurückkehren zu müssen. Er hatte nun auch lernen müssen, seine einzigen und besten Freunde anzulügen. Was wäre wohl schlimmer... Von ihnen enttarnt zu werden oder es selbst zu erzählen? Remus hätte sich eher die Zunge herausgerissen, anstatt von seinen Aufenthalten hier zu erzählen. So hatte er immer noch ein wenig Zeit mit seinen Freunden, bevor sie es erfuhren, bevor er wieder von allen verlassen und gemieden wurde.

Er sah ein verdächtiges Glitzern in seinen Augen und wandte sich ab. Alles, was er in letzter Zeit unterdrückt hatte, alles, worüber geschwiegen wurde, alles brach aus ihm heraus.

Seine Verzweiflung legte sich wieder. Plötzlich schien Remus dieser Ort merkwürdig fremd. Er kannte die Einrichtung schon seit einigen Monden. Ein robust aussehender Eichenholztisch mit passendem Stuhl, ein Sessel von derselben Machart wie die aus dem Gryffindorturm, ein Bücherregal (Mrs. Lupin hatte Dumbledore sehr schüchtern um diesen Gefallen gebeten), ein Kamin aus rotem Backstein, ein Bett mit einer graubraunkarierten Wolldecke. Remus hatte sie noch nie benutzt, dennoch wusste er, dass sie fürchterlich kratzen würde. Auf dem Nachttisch standen zwei Fotos. Das eine zeigte Remus mit seinen Eltern, das andere Remus mit seinen Freunden. Das Lächeln von beiden Bildern spiegelte sich jetzt auch in dem erschöpften Gesicht wieder.

Eineinhalb Stunden noch. Es wurde Zeit, dass er den Aufsatz fertig bekam.

XxXxX

"Woah." Peter schnaufte und ließ sich mit leicht gerötetem Kopf auf sein Bett fallen.

Sirius hatte inzwischen auch aufgegeben, James mit seinem Kopfkissen zu bearbeiten, setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf die einzige Fensterbank und strich seine schulterlangen Haare aus dem Gesicht. James rückte seine Brille gerade und zupfte einige Federn von seinem Umhang.

Die Stille war zurückgekehrt.

Einige Minuten starrten sie vor sich hin und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, bis sich Peter räusperte und an den Aufsatz erinnerte. Erneut durchbrachen Federkratzen und Buchumblättern die Stille.

"Aaaaach, ich kann mich eh nicht konzentrieren. James, was hältst du von einer netten kleinen Niederlage gegen mich im Zauberschach?" Sirius klappte energisch sein Buch zu und schob es weit von sich.

"Mmmhh... okay."

Sirius gewann unter Peters Bewunderungsrufen und James' Fluchen drei Partien. Ein Abend wie jeder andere, nur ohne Remus' gute Ratschläge an James' Seite.

XxXxX

"_Zusammenfassend lässt sich sagen, dass die Revolution der Ghule 1354 keinen tieferen Sinn hatte. Das Zaubereiministerium konzentrierte sich damals noch voll und ganz auf seine ursprüngliche Aufgabe, dem Verheimlichen der magischen Gesellschaft vor den Muggeln. Doch 1355 erließ Marlies Umbridge ein erstes Gesetz zur Einschränkung von magischen Kreaturen, dem auch bald weitere hinzugefügt wurden und so eine Kettenreaktion von Aufständen und Revolten startete. Dies lässt sich teilweise sogar in der Muggelliteratur verfolgen, allerdings wurde jedes magische Geschöpf als Fabelwesen bezeichnet und so gerieten diese Geschichten bald in Vergessenheit oder dienten dazu, leichtgläubigen Muggelkindern zum Einschlafen zu bewegen._

_Allerdings wurde 1401 eine komplett neue Abteilung im Ministerium gegründet, die sich ausschließlich mit der Kontrolle und Betreuung magischer Geschöpfe befasste. Auch die letzten Aufstände wurden bald aufgegeben und sämtliche Kreaturen fügten sich den menschengemachten Gesetzen._

_Meiner Meinung nach ist es durchaus sinnvoll, ein Auge auf magische Kreaturen zu haben, doch erscheint mir diese größtenteils bürokratische Kontrolle teilweise realitätsfremd und überzogen."_

Auch in der heulenden Hütte hielt sich hartnäckig das Schweigen. Remus verzichtete darauf, seinen Aufsatz noch einmal zu überarbeiten, seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit war momentan kaum vorhanden. Er brauchte nicht auf die Uhr zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass es nun wieder einmal passieren würde. Er seufzte, stand auf und verstaute alle zerbrechlichen oder wertvollen Gegenstände auf dem Bücherregal. Er räumte seine Sachen weg und versuchte dabei krampfhaft, das Ziehen hinter seinen Schläfen zu ignorieren.

Als das Ziehen zu einem Reißen angestiegen war und Remus mit seinem Gleichgewichtssinn haperte, ließ er sich auf die Bettkante sinken.

Alle Unruhe oder Verzweiflung war nun verflogen, Remus nahm von seiner Umwelt kaum etwas wahr. Sein Bewusstsein richtete sich auf sein Inneres, doch vorbei an allen menschlichen Gefühlen.

Einen Atemzug lang glaubte er, zu explodieren.

Dann kamen die Schmerzen.

Sein Körper wurde in die Länge gerissen. Remus' Körper fiel unsanft von der Bettkante auf die Knie, er stützte sich auf Hände und Kniee. Ein schmaler Streifen Mondlicht beleuchtete Remus' Augen, dessen Farbe von schokoladenbraun zu einem satten Goldgelb wechselte und dessen Pupillen sich auf ein Minimum verkleinerten. Grausilbernes Fell brach aus jeder einzelnen Pore. Der letzte Rest des schüchtern und ruhig wirkenden Jungen mit den zu großen Klamotten und dem obligatorischen Bücherstapel im Arm verschwand.

Ein langgezogenes, schrilles Heulen kündigte den Abschluss der Verwandlung an.

XxXxX

Sodele. Ich hoffe, ich bin euren Forderungen nach genaueren Detailbeschreibungen gerecht geworden und es ist insgesamt nicht zu sentimental/kitschig geraten.

Und, ja, ich weiß, ich wollte ursprünglich aus Sirius' Sicht schreiben. Allerdings habe ich mir auch schon vorher Gedanken über die Verwandlung gemacht und wollte sie auch mal (natürlich aus Remus' Sicht) zu Papier bringen. Es passte gerade gut.

Am 16.1. wird meine Betaleserin aus Norwegen zurück sein und euch vor meinen berühmten Tippfehlern bewaren

Lob, Kritik, Anregungen, immer gerne gesehen, immer her damit ;)

LG,

BranwenPadfoot


End file.
